Autumn Fire
Autumn Fire is the first book in The Seasons Quartet. It first aired on Fictionpress on April 23rd, 2016, and was co-written by Fictionpress authors HestiaAbnegation11, Fairy Lori, and Celtic Gold. Background Detailed Plot Summary Prologue The prologue begins from the point of view of Iclyn Raskos, a young apprentice knight of the Winter Realm. She and two other apprentices are being instructed by Lord Aquileon of the High Council for a hunting trip before the gathering the next day. Iclyn is distracted by a squirrel, until Lord Aquileon calls her back to attention. Iclyn apologizes, and Aquileon returns to his speech, which she immediately drones out, dismissing it as the same speech from previous years. The Lord continues on, mentioning how a large part of the gathering's purpose is to show Winter's superior power over Summer, their longtime rivals. Aquileon asks Aspen Whitlock, Iclyn's best friend, why only three of the ten apprentices have been brought on this trip, and he answers correctly that they are the only ones with predator forms; all the others are prey animals. As Iclyn once again loses focus, it is revealed that some think it barbaric, and perhaps even cannibalistic, for the Winter shape-shifters to hunt and eat animals. They, however, see it as the circle of life, although they are careful not to accidentally kill another shifter. Soon afterwards, Aquileon releases the three apprentices to hunt. Iclyn comes across the same squirrel that she was previously watching, and projects her thoughts on Summer onto it, before leaping and presumably killing it, though this is never clarified. After this, the perspective switches to that of Aurelius Covent, a knight of Autumn and one of the eight knights of the Arc. Aurelius is awoken by a maid, still wearing nightclothes. She calls him "Knight", in spite of the fact that he has lived there his entire life, and tells him that his charge, The eldest princess of Autumn, Naura, requests his presence in her room. He enters her room only to see a large lump in the bed, and a moment later, the princess emerges, appearing surprised to see him in spite of having sent for him mere minutes before. She speaks of having an awful dream of Autumn's Light being covered in darkness, and Aurelius suggests that she look over preparations for Spring's arrival rather than dwelling on her nightmares. Naura believes that she is sure this time, and he tells her to take it up with her parents. He then tells her that her brothers are waiting for her downstairs, then leaves Naura's room for the castle gardens, where there are some Summerian plants. It is then revealed that he is a Spriggian, with a sprite mother and an elf father. His father is said to be a diplomat. Aurelius yearns to visit Summer, and wants to see where he comes from. His section ends with this opportunity being nearer than he believes. The scene changes to the brilliant afternoon sun and swaying cherry blossoms of Spring, from the perspective of another Spriggian; Lorelle Bluestar. In spite of the eternal state of new-leaf, there are still things to be done in Spring, and Lorelle has fled to the pond after breaking the one of a kind vase that King Rowan had intended to gift to the Autumn Court during the gathering. Lorelle is seen as a crybaby, and many find it annoying, even thought the king finds it endearing. When she breaks the surface of the water, she is ambushed by Madam Wisteria, the Head Handmaiden. She comments that Lore would be better off marrying than working in the castle, but King Rowan, behind them, disagrees. Lorelle apologizes, and King Rowan chuckles, answering that he had found the vase to be quite distasteful, then tells her to get dried off as they leave in an hour. Lorelle is compared to a doll owned by the king, as she is dressed differently than the other handmaidens. She frowns at her wingless reflection in the pond, and it is revealed that not only is she a Spriggian; she is also a second generation one. It is even mentioned that other children had tortured her with words because of her tiny gray wings, infuriating her father so much that he himself ripped them off. She wipes tears from her eyes and goes off to prepare for what will hopefully be a happier experience. The final perspective shown in the prologue is that of Augustine Prince of the Summer Court. He and other Summer Elves are on their way to the Winter Realm for the gathering, and he shivers even under layers of furs. A guard grumbles as they travel the lone path to Winter, and Augustine's father, King Drake, orders him to be silent. He is said to have gone beyond a normal lifespan, and Augustine is seen to have eleven brothers and one sister. Augustine's youngest brother, Darian, comes up beside him, and it is mentioned that his marriage to a Summer duchess is all anyone can talk of. Darian teases his brother, mentioning, "finding a Winterian and having little shape shifter babies". Augustine snarls at him that perhaps he could marry someone from Spring or Autumn, but never Winter. Their sister, the only one of Augustine's siblings younger than he is, comes up beside them. It is mentioned that she is named Summer, as their parents had desperately wanted to name one of their children after their realm. She teases him, and when he gives a rare smile, she calls it an endangered species. Summer then comments that she hopes that there is someone she can meet at the gathering, and Augustine snorts in disgust. Augustine sighs, and trudges on to where the Seasons will soon collide... Chapter 1 The first chapter picks up close after where the prologue left off, with Augustine standing with Summer, Darian, and the latter's twin, Farian, in the courtyard of the Winter Castle. It is mentioned that it has been nearly a century since a Summerian has stood on Winter land. Augustine is already eager to return to Summer, but can tolerate Winter a bit longer. Lord Aquileon approaches, followed by a wolverine, a wolf, and a white hare. They are shown to be shifters; Aspen, Iclyn, as apprentice knights, and Iclyn's younger brother, Jack. Aspen and Iclyn are ordered by the Lord to show Augustine and his three siblings around the castle, and bring Jack with them. Augustine and Lord Aquileon nod respectfully to each other, before the shifter sends each of the three younger a significant look and strides away. Aspen asks the elves where they would like to go first, directing the question to Augustine, who answers that it is after all their home, adding more charm than usual. Aspen ignores the charm, while Iclyn and Jack laugh, and suggests beginning in the great hall. The male shifter leads the way indoors, through a hall of glassless windows, and through pine double doors to the hall, where other shifters are seen preparing for that night. It is much warmer than outdoors, and it is said the change in the elves is noticeable. Large snowflakes fly in from one of the high windows, and Summer eagerly reaches out to catch the flakes, and Farian does similarly, while Augustine wonders what the Winterians think of them. Iclyn, now carrying Jack in hare form, comments that when they are ready, the next stop is the library, while Summer's cheeks burn crimson with embarrassment. Iclyn smiles softly at her, saying that newcomers are often dazzled by Winter, and the group heads towards the library. It is observed not to be anywhere near as grand as the great hall, but comfortable and relaxing. The group separates for around a half hour, and Augustine hears Iclyn comment that it's not like they have anywhere else to be, with a more than healthy amount of sarcasm. Finally, they decide it is time to leave. While Aspen steps gently towards Summer "the same way Augustine might approach a skittish horse", Iclyn takes a more direct approach, herding Farian and Darian out of the corner while they grumble. Augustine stiffly orders them to shut up, and Iclyn takes the lead until coming across another shifter. Both Iclyn and Aspen nod respectfully to her, addressing her as Lady Olwin, another member of the high council. Augustine goes a step further, bowing and awkwardly kissing her hand, following the traditional Summer greetings. Olwin orders the shifters to take care of their guests and mentioning to Iclyn that her two children have been looking for her. After she leaves, Iclyn grumbles about being used as a horse for hire. Aspen retorts about her being a good pony, and she glares before abruptly stalking ahead. Aspen tells the Summerians not to mind Iclyn, and Summer asks if they're really allowed to talk about others that way. Aspen explains that Winter is a democracy, and that they can say whatever they want within reason. Farian mutters about how their sister is cozying up to the shifters, which Aspen hears, but is not able to address as Iclyn calls from further down the hall for him to stop flirting and come make himself useful. Summer's face turns red, and Augustine drags her away. The chapter switches to Lorelle, where the party from Spring has just arrived in Autumn. She and the other girls are divided into differently colored kimonos, and she along with the other handmaidens is dressed in blue, though different than the others. Madam Wisteria glances over her disapprovingly, but this had been a request by King Rowan. Chapter 2 Main Characters Iclyn Raskos Aurelius Covent Lorelle Bluestar Prince Augustine Trivia *Autumn Fire was first published on Fictionpress by Hestia, Celtic, and Fairy, under the shared username The Celtic Fairies of Hestia. *Celtic was the main editor of Autumn Fire during the original publication.